Roller skates have again become quite popular and now are generally sold in the form of an entire boot or shoe structure with rollers attached thereto. In addition, presently available roller skates are usually provided with a toe stop such that a person can tilt the skate up on its toe so that the toe stop engages the floor to provide the person with a firm footing when walking around the interior of stores and the like. By such an arrangement, the user does not have to remove his skates.
With the increased popularity of roller skating, many skaters now skate at night. As a consequence, it has been proposed heretofore to provide some type of light for a roller skate not only to illuminate the path along which a person might be skating but also to indicate to others at night that another roller skater is present. Lights proposed heretofore have taken the form of a simple battery operated flashlight strapped or otherwise secured to the skate in some appropriate manner. However, such systems increase greatly the bulk of the skate and it is not always assured that the light will remain fixed to the skate.
In other instances of lights for skates, it has been proposed to provide miniature type lights such as light emitting diodes but these proposals are mainly for the purpose of esthetics; that is, attractive blinking lights when a skater is dancing such as in disco dancing. Such lights would not be sufficient to provide proper illumination of a skater's path.